


i'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine

by skyewart



Series: and he told me I was holy [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewart/pseuds/skyewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting him in secret, having sex with him, being in love with him - it's one thing.</p>
<p>But abandoning her job, going on a mission with him, doing who knows what for who knows how long - it's something entirely different.</p>
<p>She couldn't do that to Coulson and her team.</p>
<p>// day four, prompt: snowflake;</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine

**Author's Note:**

> title from: halsey - hold me down

It's been weeks since she's spoken to Ward.

There's this feeling in her gut, it makes her feel restless, like a part of her is missing.

She _misses_ him.

 

The last time they spoke, he told her that he had to go dark.

When Skye had asked him why, his only explanation was that he would infiltrate an organization and he couldn't be in contact with anyone.

Especially not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

She had briefly considered asking him if he needed back-up.

But she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

 

Meeting him in secret, having sex with him, being in love with him - it's one thing.

But abandoning her job, going on a mission with him, doing who knows what for who knows how long - it's something entirely different.

She couldn't do that to Coulson and her team.

 

She had responsibilities now, a family, people, who counted on her.

But as the days pass, she grows more and more worried.

Even though he hasn't given her a timeframe, Skye's beginning to feel like something went horribly wrong.

She calls his latest number, with no luck; runs facial recognition programs on every feed available to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Of course her search doesn't bear any fruit.

Ward knows how to stay off their radar.

 

On the 27th day, Skye's phone beeps and she finds an empty text message from an unknown number.

She calls it immediately.

 

He picks up halfway through the first ring and his ragged breathing hits her ears.

Her heart starts hammering against her ribcage almost painfully. "Ward?"

"Hey, Skye." He says, his voice strained.

 

"What happened?" Before she's aware of moving, Skye is on her feet.

"They made me." Ward simply says.

"How hurt are you?" She asks, trying to prepare herself for the worst.

He groans and Skye assumes he's shifting. "A few cracked ribs. Nothing really serious."

The fact that he is calling her, is a clear indication of how hurt he is.

"Liar." Skye grits out, already on her way to the hanger. "Where are you?"

 

He gives her his coordinates, and maybe Skye is just imagining it, but his voice is growing fainter.

"I'll be there in an hour. If you die, I'll kill you." She warns him and he chuckles.

It's followed by a groan and Skye regrets not being his back-up.

 

She stays on the phone, listening to him breathing.

The jet is on full speed, but it's not fast enough.

Skye can't really stop her mind from going to places, she doesn't want it to go.

She can picture him, bloody and bruised, pain etched into his features.

 

Skye lands the jet right next to the cabin and before the ramp is fully lowered, she jumps down and runs.

It's snowing, and there are red patches on the white ground.

They lead right to the cabin.

She thinks, she might be having a heart attack right then and there.

 

The door is unlocked, which is troubling, and she finds Ward on the couch.

He looks up at her with difficulty.

There's so much blood and Skye looses her breath once more.

She feels nauseous as she leans down to check his leg.

 

"I tried to get the bullet out." Ward explains, his voice a throaty whisper.

His fingers are painted red, and it looks like he might have actually tried to get the bullet out with his bare hands.

"It's okay." Skye reassures him. "You're gonna be fine."

The corner of his mouth tugs up, but Skye knows he's about to slip away.

She unpacks one of Jemma's first-aid kits and starts working.

 

Ward passes out, before she gets to the truly painful stuff and Skye is grateful.

He's lost a lot of blood, but Ward's strong. And she's here now.

Skye gets the bullet out, cleans his wounds and stitches him up.

It takes hours and she doesn't stop until her hands are shaking.

 

When she's done, Skye wets a towel and gently cleans his face.

His body is littered with bruises and even though she's given him pain medication, he groans in pain.

 

Once Skye is finished, she sits down on the floor, leaning against the couch and cries.

She's not that girl anymore. Hasn't cried in so long.

But seeing Ward like this and digging into his flesh, after all the worry she felt, it's too much.

 

It's hours before Ward wakes and by that time, Skye has whipped up a meager dinner.

She gets him to eat and tries to ignore how he looks at her.

Like she's his own personal savior, or something like that.

 

"Thank you." He says, quietly.

Skye freezes and looks at him. "You don't have to thank me."

He smiles. "You saved my life."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Skye asks, frowning.

"With everything that happened, I just thought.."

The look Skye gives him shuts him up.

"I love you, you moron." Skye tells him, gently cupping his face. "And the next time you go undercover, I'll be right there with you."

 

He doesn't say anything, but his eyes.. Skye smiles, brushing her lips gently against his.

"Thank you, Skye." He says and Skye just shakes her head.

 

They stay at the cabin for two more days, and while Ward rests, Skye watches the snow through the window.

She's turned off her phone after leaving a message for Coulson.

 

Skye's not ready to come clean about Ward, she's not ready to choose between S.H.I.E.L.D and Ward.

But she knows that she couldn't live if something happened to Ward.

 

 

 

 


End file.
